


I care that you feel at home

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, but everyone knows its his way, harrys says he hates louis a lot, hiiii, of saying i love you, so much fluff its crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So he's sitting in front of the naked Christmas tree he put up the weekend before at 11:00 PM petting their cat. There are only a few presents under the tree from the lads and one that's from Harry that he promised not to open until Christmas. He even wrapped some for Harry that he plans to give to him when he returns in a few months. He was really upset when Harry had first left, but it's just turned into a dull pain now. It only gets really depressing after he hasn’t been able to sleep and he starts to think about how much he misses his boy. So basically every night since he left.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"At least I have you, Becks." He says to the tabby.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> He just swishes his tail and jumps off Louis' lap to lie in front of the fireplace.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"That was rude." He pokes the cat's belly with his toe. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I care that you feel at home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is based on Betty Who's lovely song Somebody Loves You

_Who’s around when the days feel long_

_Who’s around when you can’t be strong_

_Who’s around when you’re losing your mind_

Louis _hates_ radio interviews. He hated the raunchy questions they asked everyone, he hated the stuck up radio host, and he _certainly_ hated how this one was looking at his boyfriend. It hadn’t even been 2 minutes after they sat down behind the microphones before she latched onto Harry like a crimson lipstick coated leach. He wouldn't have minded all that much if she wasn’t trying to play footsie with him under the mix board. The only reason he knows she's doing it is because she keeps hitting him instead. He wonders briefly if his management team could cover up a murder for him, but he honestly doesn’t care if it gets covered up at this point. He thanks whatever high power there is that this isn’t a video recorded show.

"So, Harry," She leans up and sets her chin on a manicured fist, "I saw a picture recently of you getting dirty with a girl in a closet."

Louis feels his body stiffen against his will, and he _knows_ Harry noticed.

"Excuse me?" He laughs, trying to play it off.

The woman, who Louis vaguely remembers might be named Gwen, smirks and turns to her computer, "You mean to tell me that this isn’t you?" she turns the computer to face Harry.

 Louis leans up to inspect the picture. It’s a grainy instagram picture of someone who looks like Harry, but his face is covered by a coat. He scans the picture and his eyes land on _things I can't_ and shit. His breath hitches and he turns away, leaning away from Harry and back into his seat. Harry looks at him with a sad look in his eyes, and he swears he sees him shake his head.

"Is that Paige?" He hears Liam say, "Oh I love Paige! She's a doll. Rememb-"

"That isn't me." Harry cuts Niall off.

"But you're tagged in it, no?" Gwen questions.

"Yeah," Louis hears himself say, "I can even see your tattoo," there is so much malice in his voice that he sees Niall flinch, "and you look awful cozy with Miss Paige."

"That is not me, Lou." Harry's voice breaks.

"Yeah." He snaps, getting out of his chair. He stumbles through the sound booth and out in the hall. The walls turn to a blur and he realizes he's running through the hallway. He stops at a door labeled 'Stairs' and throws it open, he runs down the stairs until they stop. In front of him is a door that's most likely locked, so he goes to sit under the last flight of stairs.

He laughs at how stupid he's being. He just ran through a bloody building because he saw a grainy picture of someone that might be Harry. He pulls his knees up to his chin and breathes. He knows management did that on purpose. They've been trying to pull him and Harry apart for so long once they realized their frequent scolding did nothing. He's lost count of how many articles they've emailed him about Harry. He pictures them sitting around a computer picking the nastiest ones to send him. He's also lost count of the times he's had to stop Harry from making himself sick because of crying. God, He's so stupid. Why did he let that picture get to him. He laughs again when he realizes that he's losing his fucking mind over a fucking picture. It wasn’t a pretty laugh.

He swears under his breath and gets up, slowly making his way up the stairs. He swears again when he realizes he doesn’t remember what floor the rest of the boys are on. He back tracks down the stairs and goes through the door labeled 'one'. It looks like he's made it to the lobby so he walks up to reception.

"Excuse me," His voice comes out as a whisper so he clears his throat, "excuse me, can you tell me what floor One Direction is on?"

"Sorry, sweetie," She doesn't look up from her computer, "I'm not supposed to tell the fans what floor they're on."

"I'm not a fan." That’s a shitty thing to say about his own band, "Well I mean I guess I am, but I'm Louis. I'm a part of the band."

She looks up at him unimpressed, "I haven’t heard that one before." She deadpans.

"God," He whines, "can you just-"

"Louis!"

He turns around fast enough to get a face full of curls and an arm full of Harry.

"God, Lou, I'm so sorry she did that, but I swear that wasn’t me. I'd never do that to you and fuck," He sniffs," I'm so sorry."

Louis tightens his arms around his waist, "You have nothing to be sorry for. _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry I ran out like that. Look at me," He says, pulling away to look at Harry. He looks like he's been crying and Louis starts to hate himself a little more, "Baby, I should have gotten the whole story, and I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I'm an ass and awful boyfriend and I'm sorry."

"You aren’t an awful boyfriend," Harry mumbles, "You can be an ass though."

"Hey!" He isn’t offended.

 

_Who cares that you get home safe_

_Who knows you can’t be replaced_

_Who thinks that you’re one of a kind_

 

Harry thinks his heart stops. All he can think of is _LouisLouisLouis_ and he can't breathe. He can hear Zayn yelling in his ear, but he can't put meanings to words because the only thing going through his head is Louis. And Louis going out. And Louis getting drunk. And Louis _driving_ home. And Louis running a red light. And Louis _getting hurt._

"Harry, love, I know you're upset, but we have to go to the hospital _now._ " Zayn says, bending down to pick Harry up off the ground, _and when did I sit down?_ He thinks.

"Louis," He says.

"Yes, Louis. Now come on H." Zayn rushes Harry out the door.

Zayn gets Harry in the car and to the hospital in an illegal amount of time, but _Louis is hurt Zayn we have to go faster._

The car isn’t fully in park before Harry stumbles out. He thinks he hears Zayn call to him but He's already half way to the doors. He has to run through a lot of paps, but he'll deal with the backlash of that later because _Louis._ He gets to the desk up front and hits the bell for service maybe 327 times.

"Okay, dear. Hitting the bell more than once won't make me move faster," a middle-aged woman says walking out from behind the desk, "Yes?"

"Louis Tomlinson." He rushes out.

She types at her keys and looks up, "He's on the 4th floor, but only family is permitted."

"I'm his fuckin-" He yells but is stopped.

"We are family," Zayn says walking up behind Harry, "here." He hands her a small card and then nods.

"He's in room 434. You have to take that," She says pointing to an elevator to their right, "Elevator and it will be on the left side of the hall."

Harry takes off and repeatedly hits the up button. Zayn sighs and wraps a hand around Harry's wrist.

"H, He's going to be okay. When I got the call, they said bruised ribs and a small concussion at most. You can slow down, babes." The doors open and he guides Harry in.

"Zayn," Harry whines and collapses against Zayn, "Louis is _hurt,_ and I wasn’t there to help."

"Harry this is _not_ your fault."

"I just wish I was there." A little bell dings and Harry's running down the hallway counting the numbers as he goes.

_432, 433, 434-_

He bangs the door open. Louis is lying in the bed playing with the tube blowing air into his nose. When He hears the door open He looks up to see a very wrecked Harry.

"You _asshole,_ " Harry screams at him as he runs up to the bed, "How could you be so stupid? I could have lost you! What made you think driving drunk was okay?" His voice cracks at the end. He goes to the unoccupied side of the bed and curls up next to Louis, "How could you do that to me?" He mumbles into Louis' thigh.

"Baby," His voice cracks, "I can't- I. I'm so sorry." He curls his hand around Harry's bicep, "I didn't think, I wasn’t thinking. I thought I was a lot sober than I was and I'm so sorry." He's crying at the end and He looks up to see Zayn enter the room.

"I'm going to go down and wait for Ni and Liam." He says, and closes the door.

"Louis, I could be lying next to a dead body right now," He sits up, "Do you know how scary that is? I almost lost you." and he's crying now too, but he hasn't really stopped crying since he got a phone call about his _whole world getting into a car accident_. He wraps his arms around Louis' waist and lays his head on his shoulder, "I hate you so fucking much Louis. You almost _left_ me."

"I'm so sorry Harry," He turns so he's facing Harry and winces because the movement jostles his ribs, "If I could I'd make it up to you. I know there is no way in hell I could apologize for something like this, " He stops to kiss Harry's forehead then continues, "I'm so sorry for scaring you like that."

"I love you so much Louis. God, I hate you." He whimpers.

"I know, baby," He leans in and kisses Harry. When the need for air is too great he pulls away and rests his head on Harry's, "I love you too, so much."

 

_Somebody misses you when you’re away_

_They wanna wake up with you everyday_

 

When the Take Me Home Tour is finished, Harry is told that he has to spend the break in America.

"What? Why?" Louis asks for him.

"We need to get you photographed in America so people don't think you're spending it with certain people." She says, glancing towards Louis.

"What?" Louis yells, "That's not fair!"

"Well I'm sorry, Louis," She says with no hint of sorrow, "You get no say in this, It's already been decided."

"For how long?" Harry speaks up for the first time.

"Until March."

"That's not fair!" Louis yells for a second time, "That’s my birthday, Christmas, New Years, Zayn's birthday, Harry's Birthday, and Valentine's day!" he  counts on his fingers,  "You can't do that! He can't not be here for all of that. We have plans that have been made for _months._ "

"Your flight leaves a day before the others, do not miss it." She leaves with a sharp turn.

"That's not fair!" Louis is starting to sound like a broken record.

-

It's Christmas eve eve and Louis is alone. He went to visit with Niall and Zayn earlier that day, but they had to cut it short so they could catch their flight to Niall's parent's house. They said that Louis could tag along, but he couldn’t possibly intrude on that.  

So he's sitting in front of the naked Christmas tree he put up the weekend before at 11:00 PM petting their cat. There are only a few presents under the tree from the lads and one that's from Harry that he promised not to open until Christmas. He even wrapped some for Harry that he plans to give to him when he returns in a few months. He was really upset when Harry had first left, but it's just turned into a dull pain now. It only gets really depressing after he hasn’t been able to sleep and he starts to think about how much he misses his boy. So basically every night since he left.

"At least I have you, Becks." He says to the tabby.

 He just swishes his tail and jumps off Louis' lap to lie in front of the fireplace.

"That was rude." He pokes the cat's belly with his toe.

He gets up to scrounge around the kitchen for something edible that doesn’t require a team of skilled chefs to brew up. After looking in the fridge twice and lowering his standards, He settles on day old take out.

 He's just settled onto the couch with his plate balanced on his crossed ankles when his phone rings. He groans, but stops when he realizes whose ringtone it is. He reaches for his phone just in time.

"Haha," Harry starts, "Thought I was gonna have to leave a message."

"Never." Louis smiles.

"What are you up too, Lou?"

"Well," He starts, "It's almost midnight, so naturally I'm eating dinner."

"Of course you are." Harry laughs.

"What are you causing havoc on, stud?" Louis mumbles around a mouth full of lo mein.

"Oh, you know, everything."

"Oh really? How's that babe?"

"Well," He states, "I did learn from the best."

Louis hears keys jingle in his lock and he vaguely wonders if Niall forgot something. All his thoughts stop when he sees the door open and a very smug looking Harry walk in through the door.

"I have to go, babe," Louis says dropping the phone and his take out to jump on Harry. He wraps his arms and legs around him and inhales, "God, I missed you." He exhales.

Harry's rubbing circles into his thighs, "I missed you too. Happy birthday, babe."

 

_I’m around when your head is heavy_

_I’m around when your hands aren’t steady_

_I’m around when your day’s gone all wrong_

They're about to do their first Where We Are show and Harry's freaking out. He can't keep his food down, his breaths are coming in too short, and he feels like the world is collapsing in on him. And it's so _stupid_. They've done so many shoes. They performed at the Olympics. They met the bloody fucking queen.                                                                                                             

He's gone and locked himself in a dingy stadium bathroom. The other lads are trying to coax him out, but all he hears is rushing water. His hands are wrapped around his stomach, and his nails are drawing blood on his ribs. He took his shirt off ages ago because he felt so claustrophobic.

"Baby, open the door." He hears Louis say, but he isn’t sure because _I can't breathe, Louis. I'm going to die .My lungs are failing, I think I'm going to die holy shit I'm going to die._

You aren’t dying, love," and oh, he said that stuff out loud, "open the door please."

He reaches up and flips the lock then falls back to the floor.

"Baby, look at me," Louis' in his personal space, sharing air with him, and Harry starts to feel his lungs expand, "breathe with me. Come on, you can do it." He moves to sit behind Harry, with Harry between his legs, He's got his hands gripping Harry's waist and he's kissing the nape of his neck.

"Louis," Harry whimpers, "I don’t- I." He starts to hyperventilate again.

Louis rubs his shoulders and crosses his legs over Harry's like a koala.

"Come on, babe, breathe for me. Wanna hear something cool about forest animals?" He starts off into a jumbled mess about tigers and monkeys.

Harry feels his heart slow down. He relaxes back into Louis. He sits there for a moment with his eyes closed listening to Louis ramble on about animals. When He thinks he's okay he turns his head so it's resting on Louis' shoulder.

"Louis."

"Yeah? All right, love? Have you come back to me?" He leans in and captures Harry's lips in his briefly.

"Yeah, I think. what made you tink getting in my personal space would help?" He laughs, "I felt like the walls were getting closer together, I didn’t think you going octopus on me would work."

"I read somewhere that when dogs are scared of thunder, their owners will put tight jackets on them to calm them down. I dunno, I thought it would be the most logical approach." He's laughing too now, and it's not long before they're laying on the floor in a tangled mess of limbs laughing their asses off.

_Oh somebody loves you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> im chailoulatte on twitter :)


End file.
